1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overhead track supports and more particularly, to a guide member for facilitating the controlled, aligned movement of portions of the overhead track arrangement by keeping it in proper perpendicular relationship during its biased motion, and incorporates herein by reference U.S. Pat. No. 7,712,239, in its entirety, and is a continuation-in-part application of Ser. No. 11/799,001, filed Apr. 30, 2007, incorporated herein in its entirety.
2. Discussion of Art
Overhead sign displays are often installed and manipulated by personnel who aren't necessarily well trained or motivated to do that task. The adjustable track support arrangement disclosed in the aforementioned '239 patent describes a pair of parallel anchor rails supported onto an overhead support or ceiling or the like, to which a pair of elongated adjustment rails are supported. Display signs or other advertising indicia are to be supported beneath the adjustment rails. There is a “coat hanger” shaped slideable connector arranged between the (lower) elongated adjustment rails and the (uppermost) elongated anchor rails. The object is to individually slide, when needed, one (or more) elongated adjustable anchor rail between and along the length of a pair of parallel, spaced-apart elongated anchor rails, while maintaining the perpendicularity of the adjustment rail(s) with respect to the elongated anchor rails. The “coat hanger” shaped connector between the elongated adjustable rail and the elongated anchor rails permits an axis for swiveling of the elongated adjustment rail with respect to the elongated anchor rails, and hence does not permit a simple sliding relationship in which the moving elongated adjustment rail is easily maintained orthogonal or perpendicular to the anchor rails during its relative supportive movement therebetween.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon the overhead track support arrangement, and is a further object of the present invention to provide an alignment member which will facilitate proper guided movement between an adjustment rail and the anchor rails to which it is attached.
It is yet a still further object of the present invention to provide an aligned connectivity arrangement between the adjustment rail and the anchor rails wherein a biasing pressure placed anywhere along the longitudinal side or axis of the adjustment rail will effectuate movement of that adjustment rail without disturbing its perpendicular relationship therebetween.